Think of Me
by LaRevolutiona
Summary: Klaus finds himself falling in love with a young british beauty that shares somethings in common with him..
1. Chapter 1

Klaus Baudelaire sat on a hay bale in the Orphans Shack, sighing, he leaned back onto the hay, and stared at the ceiling. It was raining out side, and it was rather gloomy. Klaus turned over on the hay, looking at the other side of the Shack. Sighing once more, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair as the Shack door opened. Expecting it was Violet, he laid in his postion. "Um..Hello?" A voice asked, entirely different from Violets, it was still feminine, It just had a tint of a British accent. Klaus stood up rather quickly, and dizzied for a moment. Well, it must have been longer than a moment, because he fell backwards. The figure rushed over, and leaned over him. He opened his eyes, and into the bright blue ones that were staring down at him. "Are you okay?" The girl asked, and Klaus replied with a groan. "Yes, Yes..Im fine..Feeling rather dazed, though." Klaus replied, sitting up. He then noticed that her eyes were following his every movement. Kindly. "Um..Not to be rude or anything, but..Who are you?" Klaus asked, brushing himself off. "I am Katie..Katie Finnigan."

She said, holding out her hand. Klaus shook her hand. She had a soft grip, as her hands we're equally soft. Klaus blushed, and looked up at her. "I'm Klaus Baudelaire." He replied, smiling gently. He looked down to see he was still holding her hand. "Sorry.." He said, letting go of her hand and a tiny tint of red flushed over his cheeks. "Klaus? Are you in here?" Violet's voice drifted to them. Klaus stood up, as Katie straightened. He looked over at her, and Katie started to walk towards Violet. "Katie! You're here too?" Violet said. "C'mon Klaus, You wanted to go the the Library, didn't you?" Violet asked. Klaus nodded. "Well, If Katie will go with you, You two can go alone...I've..got some studying to do for my next invention." Violet said, even though Klaus knew that Quigley and her would be making out in the Orphans Shack 'til they got done with looking at books. "Well...Alright. I'll go with Klaus." Katie offered.

Klaus just now noticed that he was a bit taller than her. Klaus opened the Shack door, and they both walked out of the Orphans Shack. It began to pour as they stepped out, Klaus had forgotten his Jacket, and was shivering. Katie smiled, and draped her cloak over his shoulders. Klaus looked at her and smiled. "Where are you're parents?" Klaus asked, feeling a pang of hurt from remembering his parents. Katie looked down uncomfortably at her hands. "They drowned on a fishing incident," Katie said, in a soft voice. Klaus frowned, and looked at his feet. "Mine were killed in a fire," Klaus said, reaching down and squeezing her hand lightly. "So...We're sort of the same," Katie said, then began to sing under her breath. "Think of me...Think of me fondly when've said goodbye..Remember me, Once in a while please promise me you'll try," Klaus strained his ears to hear her. "And you'll find that once again you'll long to take my heart back and be free..If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..Klaus?"

She said, as she stopped singing. Katie wouldn't admit it, but she felt rather secure around Klaus. His hand was warm, and soft, and the thing that made her giddy was that, his hand was cradling hers gently. Klaus looked at her. "Hmm?" "We're there." Klaus blushed. They had stopped infront of the doors. He opened the door, and let go of her hand. She stepped in, and let Klaus in. She closed the door, and looked around.

"It lovely in here..Not as wet either," She said, jokingly. "Well, We'll meet here?" Katie said, and Klaus nodded reluctantly, but then looked up at her. "Well, Why don't we walk together. That way we get to know eachother more," Klaus said, smiling. She nodded, and followed Klaus as he began to walk around. "What are your hobb-" Klaus began, but he was cut off. "Reading." She said, looking at the rows of books. Klaus grinned. Of course, He loved to read also. It was what he did when he had nothing else to do, and when he was rather frustrated or angry. Count Olaf floated into Klaus's mind, and he shuddered. How evil he was to him and his sisters. "Mine too," He finally answered. Katie walked ahead of him, and smiled. Klaus watched her. He had a feeling he'd be getting close to her...Very close.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: This is my first Fanfiction! Don't flame me! )

Later that evening, after spending about an hour in the Library, chatting and reading interesting things out to each other, Klaus and Katie both abandoned the Library, and went out into the rainsoaked outside. Klaus took a deep breath of fresh rain air, and looked around pleasantly. "Brr.Its a bit chilly, isn't it?" Katie said, and just then, Klaus noticed that infact, _it was_ a bit chilly. Klaus smiled, and once again, grasped her hand. It was freezing cold. "You're freezing!" Klaus said, tugging her hand and pulling her closer to him. Katie blushed furiously, and Klaus soon blushed himself. He let go of her hand, and walked into the Mansion. Isadora, Duncan, Violet, Sunny, and Quigley all sat at the table, as Katie sat in the extra chair that was put out. Isadora began chatting wildly with Katie over bites of food. Klaus watched, and then looked at Violet as they brought the dishes into the kitchen. "Violet, where is she sleeping?" Klaus asked, and looked at her. "Who?" Violet replied, as she put down the cups. "Katie." Violet grinned. "In your room." Violet replied. Klaus looked at her. "And I'll be sleeping on the floor in your room?" "No, Actually, I thought that you two could share the room." Klaus blushed. "The bed too?" "No! She said she can sleep on the floor."

Klaus gasped in relief. "Alright."

Katie walked into his room that night, sneaking off into the bathroom to change. Klaus changed aswell, and crawled into the bed wearily, looking at the space that could easily be Katie's in his bed. He quickly shook his head as Katie walked in, wearing a flannel nightgown, and slipped into the space made on the floor. Klaus turned off the light, and tossed a bit and then peeked over at the bed. Katie was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes diverted to his, though his glasses were on the table beside the bed. He patted the edge of the bed, and smiled at her. "Come lay by me." Katie stood up, and reluctantly slipped into bed with Klaus. Klaus felt her tense by his touch on her arm when he pulled the covers up on her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Katie waked up, deeply nestled under Klaus's arms and covers, She wondered how she fell asleep without Klaus's arms wrapped tightly around her. She blushed, and slipped out from under his arms. Klaus groaned lightly, and rolled over, cuddling his other pillow. Katie went and got changed, and when she came out of the bathroom, Klaus was out of his bed, and roaming about his room. Klaus turned and grinned. "Morning." She blushed. "Morning...How are you?" "I'm great.."

(Authors Note: Sorry it was so short..Writers block.)


End file.
